Desperate Measures
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott and Stiles are running from the alpha in the woods. The Argents are chasing the alpha, and have come to the unlikely conclusion that the two boys are hunters.


Title : Desperate Measures  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott and Stiles are having to hide  
in Beacon Hills forest from the Alpha. At the  
same time, the Argents are chasing the ALpha,  
and come to the belief the two boys are hunters.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott stood up from the bench in anger at Jackson.  
The fool didn't understand a thing past his own  
selfish ego. Three day's to arrange him being turned  
into a werewolf wasn't going to happen. No matter  
what the other teen believed.

Worse, Stiles was off with Derek on some secret  
mission. He was worried about his friend. The Alpha  
was far to dangerous to be dealing with. Not without  
the whole group together, and Stiles had refused to  
tell him what the two were up to. Which meant it was  
probably about the Alpha.

He stepped forward toward the Coach and his phone  
rang. The game was about to start. The team was already  
huddling, and he could see the Coach glancing at him  
impatiently. But if it was Stiles...

Scott spun around, snatching up the phone, and answered  
it.

" Stiles? " He urgently demanded.

" Peter's the Alpha! " Stiles gasped out. " Get here now!  
Hurry! "

The line went dead.

" McCall! Move it! " Finstock bellowed.

He glanced back at the Coach for a moment. The man had  
made it clear at the start that if Scott missed one game  
he would be benched the rest of the season. Because of  
that, he'd gone to great lengths to always play. Despite  
control issues, he had played, and very nearly lost  
himself to the wolf.

Now his best friend was in trouble.

Scott dropped his helmet to the grass, and rapidly  
stripped off his pads. Letting them fall wherever. He  
yanked his jersey off, then undid the chest plating,  
and pulled the jersey back on.

" McCall! What the hell are you doing?! " Finstock  
stormed over. " Put your gear back on this instant, or  
your back to second string! "

" Then I'm second string. " He stated calmly, grabbing  
his cell.

He sprinted straight across the field at human speeds.

" MCCALL! " Finstock yelled.

Scott hit the parking lot at full werewolf speed. Racing  
down the sidewalk toward the hospital. He was dimly aware  
of cars braking and skidding to a halt, horns honking at  
him, and the sounds of crashes. But he didn't care. Stiles  
was in serious trouble.

In minutes he came to the hospital Long Term Care Unit.  
He saw what was left of Stiles Jeep. The once mint condition  
light blue vehicle had been clawed, and ripped into. The  
wheels were shredded, along with the black top. The windows  
were smashed, the seats laying on the pavement, and the  
steering wheel hanging from the branch of a tree.

Peter's red haired nurse stepped out of the shadows. The  
woman smiling wickedly at him.

" Visiting hours are over. " She shifted into Beta form.

" Where's Stiles? " He demanded, shifting himself.

" I believe Peter was planning a small snack. " She laughed.

Scott darted forward. He flipped over her head, and ran  
for the window to Peter's room. Diving forward, he smashed  
through it, hitting the floor in a forward roll, and coming  
up on his feet.

He headed for the open door, peaking through. Peter and Derek  
were coming out of a far room. They were acting like brothers.  
Stiles was poking his head above the nurses station across  
from him. Peter's nurse was currently running down the hall  
toward them.

' We're in big trouble. ' Scott realized.

Scott was a brand new Beta, untrained, and Stiles a human,  
against two Beta's and an Alpha. He swallowed in pure fear.  
They would be killed instantly with those odds.

" You might as well come out, Scott. " Peter calmly adjusted  
his black leather duster. " You have no chance against us.  
Surely you know that by now. "

' There is one chance. ' Scott licked his dry lips.

He took a steadying breath, and meet Stiles eyes. The  
other teen nodded at him in understanding. Together they  
moved.

Scott sprinted for the hall heading away from the three  
wolves at a human pace, letting Stiles leap onto his back,  
and then he speed into a full out werewolf run. He reached  
deep into his body, grabbing every last drop of speed he  
had.

" The woods. " Stiles subvocalized into his ear.

" Get him! " Peter ordered.

He could hear the three wolves behind them. Tearing after  
them at full speed. Unlike him, the three were without  
extra weight, and had training under their belt.

The teens jumped through the glass doors, and went for  
the woods. They both were aware that whatever happened  
to them, they had to keep the werewolves away from other  
people.

' Protect us, if there's a God looking out for us good  
little werewolves, protect us. ' He prayed.

00000

Allison stayed firmly against the stair wall as Kate  
entered the living room where her dad was.

" Well? " Her dad demanded.

" I got the police report. " Kate stated soberly. " It  
seems out boy Scott received a call from Stiles before  
he pulled that runner. Now here's where it get's tricky.  
Stiles Jeep was found in the parking lot outside the  
Long Term Treatment Unit at the Hospital. "

" Wait, doesn't Peter Hale have a room there? " Her dad  
asked.

" Yep. But get this. " Kate said. " His Jeep had been  
torn apart. Like a werewolf had gotten to it. Claw marks  
were all over it. "

' Werewolf? ' Allison frowned in confusion.

" So here's where it get's really good. " Kate's voice  
got excited. " Peter and his nurse are missing. His  
windows broken from the outside, and Scott's blood is  
all over it. Stiles blood is on the hallway floor  
outside Peter's room. Both of their blood is on the  
shattered glass in what was the front doors, and this  
time it's broken from the inside. "

" Scott was rescuing his friend. " Her dad thoughtfully  
said.

" That's what I'm thinking. " Kate admitted. " But now  
there's two human boys on the run from three werewolves.  
Let's face it, Chris, they're probably dead already. "

" No, I don't think so. " Chris soberly said.

" You don't seriously think they're alive. " Kate scoffed.  
" Chris, they're untrained, and have no idea what they're  
dealing with. They shouldn't have been able to get out  
of the hospital at all. "

" Exactly. Think about it. Really think about it, Kate,  
and not just the hospital. Think about all the other  
stuff. The incident at the school, the monkshood bullet  
you found missing from your bag, Scott knowing Derek and  
refusing to explain himself to me. " Chris became firm.  
" Scott and Stiles have known about werewolves all along. "

" You're not serious! "

" Ten to one, they had a deal with Derek to find the  
identity of the Alpha. " Chris paced. " Scott used his  
study date with Allison to get the bullet to heal Derek.  
Then the night at the school... Didn't you say someone  
was driving Derek's car the night after the full moon? "

" Yeah. " Kate answered.

" I bet it wasn't Derek in the school at all. " Chris  
banged something into the wall. " It was the Alpha.  
Somehow, those three managed to lure the Alpha to the  
School, and it backfired on them. "

" The Alpha texted Allison. " Kate blew out a sharp  
breath.

" And it trapped them in there. " Chris agreed.

" Allison said Scott panicked when they questioned Scott  
about who was in the school, and what was going on. "  
Kate supplied. " His friend Stiles kept trying to keep  
the cops and his father out of it. They wouldn't agree. "

" The Alpha would have torn through the police like they  
were paper. The only reason it didn't do the same to  
the kids was it wanted something. " Chris darkly commented.

" You know, Scott went into the school alone to search for  
the keys. " Kate mused. " He's either the bravest boy, in  
like ever, or suicidal. "

" I think Scott and Stiles traced the Alpha to the  
hospital. " Chris continued. " Somehow, they got out  
alive, and I believe they are still alive. "

" If they are, how long can they survive, with a pack  
hunting them? " Kate questioned.

" Call the other's. " Chris ordered quietly. " I want  
a full hunting party ready to move in the hour. You and  
me are going to head to the hospital and see if we can't  
track them. If they're half as smart as I believe, they'll  
head to the woods. "

" The woods? " Kate asked.

" Their first thought will be to protect the other  
people in town, not themselves. Their second will be  
to use what they're familar with. While the woods are  
the terriortory of the werewolves, the boys were raised  
here, and have spent a lot of time in those woods. "  
Chris explained.

" And here I thought you hated Scott. " Kate joked.  
" You almost sound like you like the guy. "

" Make the calls. " Her dad demanded.

Allison pressed her fingertips in her lips. Her mind  
was racing over everything that had been said. Werewolves  
were real. Scott and Stiles knew. Her family were hunters  
of some kind.

Scott and Stiles were in a lot of trouble.

She silently went back upstairs. She needed to think,  
and plan. She wouldn't be scared and helpless. Not now.  
Not anymore.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" So any bright ideas. " Scott followed Stiles in an  
unknown direction.

" A few, starting with my favorite. " Stiles clambered  
over a large rock, pausing to pick wolfsbane. " Stay  
alive. "

" Yeah, and beyond plan A? " Scott slide over the rock  
to the ground.

" Well plan B was to throw you in front of me, and run  
screaming like a girl, but then I remembered I'm human,  
and can't outrun them, so... " Stiles threw out his hands.

" Right. " Scott nudged him. " Let's try something a  
little more likely to get us both out of this alive.  
Like a gun with monkshood bullets. "

" Problem being, we don't know how to shoot, " Stiles  
pointed out. " Of course, I did have one idea. There's  
an abandoned construction site about a mile from here,  
on the outskirts. If they have what we need, I can turn  
your claws into a very lethal weapon. "

" I'm really going to regret this, aren't I? " Scott  
sniffed as Stiles picked more wolfsbane.

" Most defintely. " Stiles nodded. " But you will be  
able to kill the Alpha. "

" Well, if you can manage that miracle, I might forgive  
you for dragging me into this mess. " Scott joked.

" Hey! " Stiles protested. " How is any of this my  
fault? "

" You dragged me into the woods to find Laura Hale's  
body. You went to the hospital to locate the Alpha. "  
He started to count off.

" Never mind. " Stiles quickly interrupted. " There  
it is. "

Scott saw the site in question. It was filled with  
abandoned material. Half covered, some stored in an  
old metal building. All that was keeping people out  
was a padlocked gate.

" Mind playing lockpick? " Stiles rubbed his hands  
together.

" I'm not a swiss army knife. " He playfully pushed  
his friend.

Still, he grasped the padlock in two hands, and forced  
it open. Scott threw it into a thick section of thorns,  
and weeds. Stiles happily chuckled, pushing open the  
large fence.

" What are we looking for? " He questioned his friend.

" Coating, and a make shift pestal, and mortar. " Stiles  
opened his cellphone to use as a flashlight.

Scott did the same. " What kind of coating? "

" The stronger the better. " Stiles answered. " Oh, and  
a small brush. "

The werewolf was getting a very bad feeling about this.

" Right. "

He started for the old building. The teen tore the lock  
off, dropping it to the ground. He went inside and paused.  
It was filled with many, many different types of can's,  
nails, bolts, and knick knacks.

Scott walked up the isle slowly, scanning for what his  
friend needed. He found a small paint brush, and a plastic  
stirrer fast. A very large, heavy bolt would do for a  
pestal. The mortal and coating were harder.

Finally, he found something labeled Composite Diamond  
Coating. It was clear, and in a large can like house  
paint. Grabbing it, and an opener. He left the building.

" There you are. " Stiles beamed. " I found a hollow  
rock to use for a mortar. Did you find everything else? "

" Yeah. " Scott sat down his supplies.

" Perfect. " Stiles removed the huge stack of wolfsbane  
he'd collected. Twenty large flowers.

" What are you doing? " Scott frowned in confusion.

" Open the can of coating. " Stiles instructed, as he  
cut up petals of wolfsbane in the mortar and began to  
pound it until it's juice was completely drained from  
it.

' He isn't. ' Scott opened the can in pure fear.

Stiles carefully poured the small amount of juice into  
the coating, then pulled another five petals off, and  
repeated the process.

' He is. ' Scott gaped.

" Stir it. " Stiles demanded.

" Are you insane?! " He growled at his friend. " Wolfsbane  
kills werewolves. "

" Exactly. " Stiles beamed, pouring in more juice. " We  
coat your claws for a short time, then after the Alpha's  
dead, we remove it. No big deal. "

Scott considered it. Really considered it. He was an  
untrained Beta. Trapped in the woods with his best friend.  
A human being. Was having wolfsbane on his nails for a  
few hours, a few days, at most, worth Stiles life?

' Yes. ' He decided.

Grumbling, he started to stir the coating. Watching as  
it began to glow a dark blue, purplish color the more  
wolfsbane Stiles poured into it. Finally, there was no  
more flowers left, and the coating was darker than the  
bullets Kate Argent used.

" Right, now we just have to put it on you. " Stiles  
snatched up the brush. " Shoes and socks off. "

" Wait! You said my claws! Nothing about my toe nails! "  
Scott glared.

" And what happens if you lose your shoes and your hands  
are captured? " Stiles raised an eyebrow.

" I hate you so much. " Scott growled at him, flashing  
amber wolf eyes.

Nevertheless, he angrily pulled off his shoes and socks,  
then sat back. He was so going to get Stiles back for  
this.

One day soon.

11111

Allison silently followed her father and Kate to the  
hospital. Ducking behind a nearby car. Her bow and  
four sets of quivers were in the trunk of her car.  
Ready for when she hit the woods.

" Look at these tracks. " Chris pointed as Kate kneeled.

" One boy was running. " Kate studied them. " He was  
carrying the other. "

" There were three wolves chasing them. " Chris backed  
up for a better look. " The Alpha was one of them. "

" The tracks are headed for the woods like you thought. "  
Kate stood up. " They never hesitated. "

" Look at the tracks by were the Jeep was parked. "  
Chris indicated. " Impact marks here in the grass show  
Scott did either a jump or flip, probably to avoid a  
guard, then he swerved toward the window. Peter Hale's  
window. "

" Strange. " Kate clicked her tongue. " Unless Stiles  
told him when he called who the Alpha was. "

" He gambled. " Chris said. " If he believed the Alpha  
was Peter, then he was gambling he wasn't in the room. "

" And it would be safe to enter through the window. "  
Kate finished the thought. " It would be a good advantage  
point. He could see the nurses station, and both hallways. "

" What do you think, Allison? " Her father never turned  
his head.

' Damn. ' She stood up, and walked over.

" You're right. Scott, would do exactly what you're  
thinking. " She admitted. " Knowing Stiles, he was  
probably hiding behind the nurses station. "

" According to the police report, he was. " Kate eyed  
her in approval. " Peter would have smelled and heard  
Scott enter. "

" Scott wouldn't leave Stiles. " Allison crossed her  
arms. " He probably had a plan. If one was running and  
carrying the other, then the runner was Scott. He's  
the fastest of the two. "

" Wolfsbane? " Kate asked Chris.

" Probably. " Chris nodded. " The smell alone would  
slow them down enough to let Scott and Stiles stay  
ahead. "

" I'm coming with you. " Allison declared firmly.

She meet her dad's eyes with a fierce glare. He opened  
his mouth to refuse. She knew he did, and so did Kate.  
But he sighed, and nodded.

" Meet us in front of the Hale house. " He groaned.  
" We'll head into the woods in twenty minutes. "

" I'll go with Allison. " Kate headed with her niece.

" Fine. " Chris grumbled.

Allison couldn't believe it. Her dad had given in. She  
didn't understand why.

" It's because he figured out Stiles and Scott are  
ammature hunter's. " Kate explained.

She frowned at her aunt as they got into the car.

" What do you mean? " She started the car.

" Your boyfriend, and his buddy, have managed to do  
more concerning the Alpha than a bunch of fully  
trained werewolf hunters. " Kate smirked. " They've  
been in the business for a short time, and have made  
remarkable process. A fact Chris recognizes, and  
respects. Of course, he's going to be chewing your  
boy toy out for getting you involved, but hey, it's  
progress. "

Allison drove toward the woods, and considered what  
her aunt said. She wasn't convinced Scott and Stiles  
were hunters. After going back over events, she was  
wondering if Scott wasn't a werewolf himself.

Their date to the party, when Scott got sick, had  
been a full moon. The day Scott had run out of the  
classroom, with Stiles running after him, it had  
been a full moon.

The first day of school, at lacrosse practice when  
the whistle blew, Scott had been in visible pain.  
Holding his head, and moving around in agony.

The first game they played, Scott threw the ball  
through the goalies net. He ran off the field very  
fast, and avoided Allison for several minutes before  
letting her find him.

No, it made more sense to her, if he was a werewolf.  
If he was, his and Stiles escape made more sense.  
Scott would be strong enough to carry Stiles, and  
would be able to stay just ahead of the three killer  
werewolves.

' But how do I keep Scott alive when Kate and my dad  
find him? '

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" Permenate! " Scott growled furiously at Stiles.

" I didn't know. " Stiles backed away nervously. " I  
swear, but hey, look on the bright side. No werewolf  
will want to mess with you. Ever. Or come near you.  
Or mate with you. Or have you in their pack... "

" You coated every nail on my body with a permanate  
wolfsbane solution. " Scott wolfed out. " I will reek  
of wolfsbane for the rest of my life. If I scratch  
myself, I will die. If I get a hangnail, I will die. "

" Well, at least, I didn't get any on your skin. " Stiles  
laughed weakly. " Or put any on your fangs like I  
originally planned. "

" My nails are glowing! " Scott yelled. " The Alpha  
can probably smell me from ten miles away. "

" Twenty. " Peter supplied from the treeline.

" Twenty miles away! " He yelled at Stiles, then paused,  
and together they turned to stare at Peter.

" Interesting upgrade. " Peter commented, his two Betas  
just behind him. " Stiles idea, I assume. "

" Uh, yeah. " Stiles stepped sideways until he was  
right behind Scott, but peering over his friends  
shoulder. " Just to even the odds a little. "

" Understandable. " Peter smiled slightly. " Somewhat  
disturbing, but ingenius. "

" Thanks. " Stiles waved.

" I would never do it, mind. " Peter said. " Nor any  
other sane werewolf, or insane. I'm truly surprised  
Scott would agree. "

" Desperate times. " Scott replied, wolfing out. " I've  
learned you have to do things you hate to survive. History  
teaches us this. Survival is a messy, sickening business,  
Peter. "

" Yes, it is. " Peter nodded his assent. " Very good,  
Scott. I underestimated you and your friend. Jennifer,  
teach Scott here about what a trained Beta can do. "

" Gladly. " She shifted.

Scott swore silently. He didn't want to kill anyone.  
However, he had no choice. If he didn't, Stiles, and  
him would die, instead.

" Scott, be careful. " Stiles called. " Don't forget,  
hunters. "

He recognized the reminder for what it was. Police  
wouldn't be the only one's searching for them. Hunters  
would too.

Scott shifted back to human. He could still fight, and  
his nails were just as deadly as before. Just not as  
sharpy, or tough.

Jennifer was on him. Tackling him into a tree in an  
explosion of wood. He grabbed her face, digging in his  
nails on both sides. Blood pooled around his fingertips.  
She snarled at him, clawing his back from shoulder to  
waist.

Scott growled in pain, slashing his fingers lightly  
over her cheeks. Wolfsbane spread through her veins,  
the dark glow showing in her blood. She brought her  
claws down his back again, this time on the other side.

The teen shoved her away, watching her stumble to the  
ground. The red head was screaming out now. Her hands  
cradling her face and rolling around.

" How strong is the wolfsbane on your nails? " Peter  
calmly watched his nurse die.

Scott noticed Derek was horrified by Peter's callous  
attitude, and the way he'd disregarded Jennifer.

" I used twenty flowers. " Stiles jittered.

" Hmm. " Peter nodded. " A direct strike to the head  
like that, and a strong dose... "

Jennifer went quiet, her arms falling to the ground  
bonelessly.

" I thought so. " Peter glanced back at them. " If  
you'd cut her anywhere else other than the head, or  
heart, she would have lived almost forty eight hours.  
You lucked out. "

" Not luck. " Scott firmly stated. " I knew what I was  
doing. "

" I see. " Peter studied him. " We'll be back later.  
When you two are more tired. Perhaps then, we can talk. "

" Don't count on it. " Stiles muttered.

Scott stared at the dark woods silently. Waiting for a  
good thirty minutes before the two teens started to  
move again. Not talking, not resting, and not looking  
at the woman they had killed.

22222

" They are really impressing me. " Kate walked backwards  
into the construction site. " I lived here, and I had no  
idea this was here. "

" The storage building's been broken into. " Chris picked  
up the busted lock.

" Look. " Allison crouched by a can of glowing purplish  
blue liquid and hollowed rock also glowing.

" What the hell? " Kate kneeled beside her. " This is a  
lot of wolfsbane. It's been chopped to pieces and crushed  
up. "

" They painted it on something. " Chris held up a small  
brush.

" It's a coating. " Kate tilted the can. " A very permante  
one, too. "

" Come on. " Chris hurried for the gate.

Allison followed after him, grabbing the can, lid, and  
opener.

" What are you going to do with that? " Kate asked.

" My arrows. " She popped the lid back on. " Next time  
we stop I'm going to dip the tips. "

" Good plan. " Kate praised.

She frowned as her dad paused in a nearby clearing.

" I think I know what they painted. " Chris called back.

" What? " Kate frowned in confusion.

Allison moved forward, and stared at a red haired woman  
lying dead on the ground. Her face had been scratched  
by human nails. Except weird veins were standing out  
from her face, and the scratch marks were glowing the  
same purplish blue color as the coating.

" At least one of them coated their nails. " Chris gave  
an oddly approving smirk.

" Scott. " Allison hit her forehead with a groan. " You  
moron. "

" Scott? " Kate raised her eyebrow at her.

" Stiles talked him into it. " Allison pinched the bridge  
of her nose. " Stiles get's these ideas and then talks  
Scott into doing them. "

" How are you so sure it's Scott and not Stiles? " Kate  
questioned.

" Stiles doesn't fight. Ever. " Allison sighed. " He's  
the throw Scott in the line of fire then run and hide  
sort. While hiding he'll plan, and fight from there,  
running in and out to help. "

" Ah. " Kate tried not to laugh.

" The other two retreated. " Chris frowned. " They were  
testing Scott and Stiles. "

" Sacrificing a Beta to do it. " Kate kicked the dead  
body.

" Hmm. The Alpha wants Scott in his pack. " Chris headed  
after the teen's trails. " If not Stiles, as well. He's  
testing them to make sure they're worthy. "

" Hasn't the Alpha already decided? " Kate frowned.

" About Scott, yes. " Chris took his rifle off his back.  
" But I think he's trying to decide if Scott's to much of  
a risk. "

" You mean, to dominate? " Allison questioned.

" More than that, kiddo. " Kate explained. " Scott is  
proving himself clever and able to survive against a pack  
of werewolves without guns or archery equipment. "

Allison was getting more and more nervous. What was Stiles  
thinking? Putting a permante coating of wolfsbane on Scott.  
As a werewolf, it could kill him. So what if they were in  
a bad situation. Why didn't they steal a few of the nail  
guns, or bolt guns and coat the nails and bolts?

' I'll murder Stiles. '

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

" We're in soo much trouble. " Stiles kept scanning the  
woods.

" You think!? " Scott exploded.

" At least, the odds are even now. It's two on two. "  
Stiles slapped his chest and started to chuckle, but it  
tapered off weakly at Scott's piercing glare. " Which you  
have to fight alone. "

" Why did Derek have to turn on us? " Scott sighed tiredly.

They'd been on the move for almost twenty four hours. There  
was no rest, no food, no water. They were exhausted,  
thirsty, and starving. Especially Scott who had a werewolf  
metabolism to deal with.

" Peter kept going on and on about how he didn't mean  
to kill Laura. " Stiles yawned.

" Bull! " Scott scowled. " No way he didn't mean to.  
Did you see her? She was bite in half. There was no way  
it was an accident. "

Scott grabbed Stiles as he stumbled, and swung his friend  
onto his back.

" Get some sleep. " He whispered.

" 'Kay. " Stiles started to snuffle softly.

He walked on, heading toward the mountains. It had a lot  
of caves, climbing paths, and flat open spaces. If Stiles  
next great plan worked they would need the area.

" SCOTT! " Allison yelled out.

He froze in place, and glanced back. Allison, her father,  
and her aunt were running toward them. All three were  
fully armed. Allison had four quivers on her back, plus  
the can of coating.

" What are you three doing here? " He hissed quietly to  
keep from waking Stiles. " Do you have any idea the danger  
you're in? "

" If you're talking about the Alpha...? " Allison stopped  
by him.

" Yes, the Alpha, and somehow, Peter's convinced Derek  
he didn't mean to kill Laura. " Scott scanned the trees  
with all his senses. " We have to keep moving, hurry. "

" The cars are back at the Hale house. " Chris gestured.

" Yeah, and two very powerful werewolves are hunting me  
and Stiles. " Scott headed toward the mountains again.  
" No matter how well armed you are, we'll never make it.  
Peter isn't just powerful. He spent six years trapped in  
his own mind, insane, forced to watch his family die in  
the fire over and over again. Imagine what that did to  
him. We try for the cars, and he'll rip your weapons  
from your hands, and take the hands with them. "

" Point taken. " Chris took the safety off his rifle,  
and was very aware all of a sudden.

" Worse yet, you've given him exactly what he wants. "  
Scott grew more intense.

" Meaning? " Kate had her own rifle out by that time.

" One night I was sneaking out of Allison's room, and  
the Alpha was outside your house. " Scott panted slightly  
in effort from carrying Stiles. " I raced for my car,  
the Alpha followed, and traced a symbol on the drivers  
side window. A spiral, the werewolf symbol for Vendetta,  
and he directed it at the house. Your family. "

" You think he blames us for the fire? " Chris asked  
sharply.

" There's more. " Scott felt sweat drip from his face.  
" Something about our chemistry teacher. Mr. Harris.  
Laura Hale was in Beacon Hill's investigating the fire,  
and she met with our teacher about it. He had information.  
It lead to Allison's necklace. "

" My necklace? " Allison blinked. " It's an old heirloom,  
at least, that's what Kate said when she gave it to me on  
my birthday. "

Scott didn't slow, but glanced over at a silent Kate.

" Kate, what did you do? " Chris demanded.

" My job. " Kate glared.

" There were children in that house. Human children. "  
Chris lectured. " What about the code? We hunt those  
who hunt us. We never take the life of a werewolf who  
hasn't taken a human life. "

" I did what I was told to do. " Kate lashed out.

" Who? Who gave the order? " Chris interrogated her.

" The old man. " Kate wouldn't meet his eyes.

" Peter is going to go after you over everyone. " Scott  
said quietly. " He wants revenge for his family. "

" Where are we headed? " Chris questioned.

" The mountains. " Scott hefted Stiles up a little.  
" We have a plan, but we need space, and a hard  
surface. "

" You're exhausted. " Allison touched his arm. " Have  
you rested at all? "

" No. " Scott grunted. " We can't risk it, and neither  
can any of you, now. There's no food or water either.  
So if you have any, conserve it. "

" How are you still going? " Kate scanned the woods on  
the left.

" I have a hungry Alpha and his nephew on my ass. "  
Scott took comfort in Allison's hand rubbing his arm.  
" You tell me. "

" Why didn't you tell me the truth? " Allison demanded.

" I wanted to let you have a normal life. " Scott tried  
to smile through the exhaustion. " I stumbled onto the  
whole werewolves and hunters gig the night before you  
showed up. Me and Stiles both. I tripped over half of  
Laura Hales body, literally, and saw the Alpha. After  
that, me and Stiles were forced into the night life.  
It isn't fun, or glamorous. My grades have taken a  
major hit, I'm missing a lot of sleep. Me and Stiles  
spend most nights either in the woods, or trying to  
figure out who the crazy blonde woman with the assault  
rifle is. "

" Hey! " Kate let out as Chris gave her a silent ' I told  
you so look '. " Wait, you were there? "

" It was hard to miss. " Scott weakly laughed. " I loved  
the roll out of your car. "

" Thanks, I worked hard on it. " Kate preened.

" It gets bad Allison. " Scott sobered. " You start seeing  
people as having masks on. Wondering if they are human,  
or if they are like Peter and Derek. A person who can  
switch masks at anytime. It wears on you. "

" He's right. " Chris was guarding the right side of the  
woods. " It's difficult. You're always watching, and  
wondering. Looking for signs they're something other  
than human. "

He felt Allison lean up and kiss his cheek. The girl  
brushing her lips over his ear.

" I know you're a werewolf. " She whispered very quietly.  
" I won't tell them. "

He nearly jumped out of his skin. She leaned away, and  
winked at him. Scott slightly tilted his head. Showing  
she was right, and he was thankful for her help.

" Focus you two. " Stiles peered at them with a smirk.

" How long have you been awake? " He eyed his friend  
suspicously.

" The entire time. " Stiles truthfully replied.

" I thought so. " Scott nodded, then let go.

Stiles tumbled to the ground and landed on his butt.  
The teen yelped at the mistreatment, but scrambled  
to his feet, and jogged to catch up.

" Watch it. " Stiles rubbed his lower back.

" You should be ashamed. " Scott batted at Stiles head,  
delibrately missing. " I haven't gotten any rest, and  
you took advantage of me. "

" I resent that. " Stiles danced away.

" Resemble maybe. " Scott argued.

" I needed to rest my brain for the plan. " Stiles  
argued. " Your only good for the muscle. "

" Oh, and I don't need to rest my body to fight? "  
Scott rubbed his face with his bloody hands and  
yawned.

" Nope. " Stiles shrugged.

" How long have you two been running now? " Allison  
wrapped her arm around Scott's.

" Twenty four, give or take. " Stiles stretched and  
popped. " Boy, I can't wait to eat. I'm hitting the  
nearest all you can eat buffet the minute I'm out of  
these woods. "

" I second the vote. " Scott raised a hand.

" And the motion carries. " Stiles pumped his fist.

" These two hunt werewolves? " Kate pointed a perfectly  
manicured finger.

Chris shot her a look that said it all.

33333

" Well, well. " A man in a leather duster appeared in  
front of them. " This is a nice surprise. Really Scott,  
you bring me the loveliest gifts. "

" Don't touch them. " Scott warned, shifting in front  
of them.

Allison loaded her bow with a dipped arrow and aimed  
it at Derek. The dark haired man seemed unsure. Staring  
from Scott to Peter with a confused frown.

' What is wrong with him? '

Her dad was beside her with his rifle up. Kate was on  
Stiles side with her rifle also ready to fire.

" Are you ready for that talk now, Scott? " Peter asked.  
" You and Stiles, is it, are looking quite tired. "

" Scott. " Stiles calmly said.

" I know. " Scott replied. " I'm on it. "

Scott stepped forward and charged Peter. The teen hit  
the Alpha in the stomach with his shoulder. She ground  
her teeth together to keep from calling out.

" What is that fool doing? " Kate muttered.

" Look. " Chris narrowed his eyes.

" Wh-? " Kate trailed off.

Then Allison saw it. Scott had ripped Peter's button  
down shirt open and left long scratchs on his stomach.  
The Alpha roared, his face half transforming, reverting,  
transforming, then reverting.

Peter threw Scott into a nearby tree. The man leaping at  
him. The teen's legs went limp, and he rolled so the  
Alpha missed him. Scott lashed out with his left hand,  
catching the Alpha on his right hand. Leaving a set of  
scratchs across the back.

The Alpha slashed Scott down the back from his shoulder  
to his waist. The teen didn't pause, back flipping over  
Peter, and as the Alpha spun around, scratched him on  
the left wrist.

" Come on. " Stiles nervously bounced on his toes.

" Look at him go. " Kate stared. " Hey, Chris, are  
those scratches deep enough to turn him? "

" No. " Chris shook his head, never taking his  
eyes off the fight. " They'll scar, but won't turn  
him. The claw has to enter all the way. The Alpha  
is getting just the tip in. "

" Cool. " Kate nodded.

Allison wasn't so relived. Her boyfriend was fighting  
an Alpha.

Peter lashed out again. Clawing Scott down the back  
once more. Scott spun around, ducking under a swiping  
claw, and leaving two long trails of scratchs on the  
Alpha's rib cage.

The Alpha howled in fury, and slashed Scott from his  
left shoulder to his belly button.

Allison couldn't take it anymore. She tensed to fire.  
Her dad beat her too it. Shooting rapidly. The Alpha  
disappeared into the trees with Derek.

" Scott? " Stiles asked.

" Yeah. " The teen smiled, and stood up straight,  
bumping fists with his friend.

" What did you do? " Kate demanded. " Because I know  
it wasn't you just scratching up the Alpha. Though  
that was very entertaining. "

Allison disagreed. She gently examined her boyfriends  
injuries. She was thankfull they weren't healing since  
it would have been a dead giveaway, but she was also  
worried. Why weren't they healing?

" Well, it has to do with our plan. " Stiles adjusted  
the cobbled together pack on his back. It was really  
just a tarp he'd tied together.

" Here. " Scott handed over an empty syringe. " I got  
him. "

" Awesome. " Stiles sang. " Now we can head straight  
to the mountains, instead of walking in circles. "

" Wait, you had us walking in circles? " Kate grabbed  
for Stiles.

" We had to. " Stiles squeaked. " We'd never stand a  
chance against Peter otherwise. "

" Explain. " Chris ordered as they started moving.

" There was a few bottles of proplyene glycol dinitrate  
at the construction site. " Stiles informed them.  
" A very toxic, liquid explosive. Scott is a master  
at slight at hand, We figured, we could set up a  
fight between Scott and Peter, and inject Peter. "

" It's also highly volatile. " Kate chuckled.

" Yeah, well, I'm more interested in the wolfsbane  
combined with the toxic side effects. " Stiles said.  
" If it works right, he should start having nerve  
damage, vision problems, headaches, and a bunch of  
other problems. "

" And the rest of your plan? " Chris questioned.

Allison helped Scott walk. Blood was flowing from his  
injuries. She was growing more and more concerned about  
him. He was beyond exhausted by this time. The injuries  
were just making it far worse.

" I have C4, cord, and a few detenators. " Stiles said  
simply.

" Don't forget your oh so wonderful idea to have me  
lure the Alpha into the right spot. " Scott dryly  
commented.

" It's a good plan. " Stiles pouted.

" Stiles, he's injured, and about to collapse. "  
Allison coldly glared.

" You think I don't know that? " Stiles stared at her.  
" Scott has been forcing himself to continue going  
all this time, but in case you didn't notice, we're  
trying to stay alive. "

" Allison. " Scott smiled at her. " We're in survival  
mode right now. Later we can worry about sleep, food,  
and first aid. Let's get through this first. "

Allison tried to return his smile, but she couldn't  
help feel she should be doing more.

" We'll get him through this. " Her father laid his  
hand on her shoulder. " Stiles, can one of us lure  
the Alpha to the spot? "

" No. " Stiles shook his head. " The Alpha has been  
obsessed with two people. Scott and the person who  
killed his family, Kate. "

" I'm in better shape than Scott. " Kate said. " I  
could lure him. "

" No! " Scott stubbornly refused. " I should do it.  
I can move faster than you. "

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
